


First Time Redux

by beyoursupermantonight



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Darren, Established Relationship, First Time, Innocence, Light D/s, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Roleplay, Top Chris, pseudo-underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyoursupermantonight/pseuds/beyoursupermantonight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris makes an offhanded comment about innocence, and Darren goes ridiculously overboard with it. A "first time" roleplay ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Redux

Chris really shouldn’t have been surprised at all.

After five years together, he should have known that the simplest of comments could set Darren off on the grandest of ideas.

When Chris first mentioned it, it was completely innocuous; just a simple commentary on a treasured memory. “Our first time was one of the only times I’ve ever felt older than you, you know,” Chris said lightly, passing the clean plate to Darren for drying and putting away. “It was such a heady feeling, such a rush to know that for once I had all the experience. Or, well, that my very limited explorations trumped your nonexistent ones,” he added with a chuckle. Darren just smiled, pressing a kiss so soft and sweet to Chris’s cheek that he almost missed it, and turned away to stack the plate in the cupboard.

Three weeks later, Chris had completely forgotten he had ever made that comment; so it was with some degree of confusion that he walked into their apartment after work and took in the sight of Darren perched on their couch with a nervous smile, his hands folded neatly in his lap—and wearing his old Dalton uniform. Clearly playtime was starting early today.  

It wasn’t unusual for one or the other of them to come up with a game for the evening, something new and different to try. Sometimes the experiments went wonderfully, like the time Darren helped Chris discover a newfound appreciation for his scarves and their headboard. And sometimes the experiments ended disastrously, with both of them laughing and wondering how in the hell they ever thought _that_ would be sexy, like the time they tried to play with strawberries, and Darren ended up a sticky mess covered in juice while Chris tried not to cry over the fact that they had stained the sheets. Still, they both loved the games, especially when they managed to actually surprise one another with an idea. Chris always said he wanted to spend a lifetime having adventures with Darren, and he meant that in every way possible.

Chris just watched Darren for a moment, taking in his appearance and the tight cling of his uniform. God, he was as impossibly gorgeous as he had been the first time Chris laid eyes on him. Chris smiled, tilting his head to the side and quirking an eyebrow as he waited for some signal to know what game they would be playing tonight. He reached up to loosen his tie, but stilled his hand at the subtle shake of Darren’ head.

“You—you always look so professional when you come home from work, sir. Hi,” Darren breathed out, at once slipping into character—some version of his teenage self that Chris didn’t quite recognize. He was all rosy cheeks and bright eyes, licking his lips as if it was a nervous habit and he had no idea that it made Chris’s stomach tighten and his breath catch in his throat. “I know you said you didn’t want to rush things, that you want my—my first time—“ He stumbled over the words with a shy blush. “—to be something special and only when I’m ready and you’ve been so patient with me, but I—I’m ready,” he said with a breathless certainty. “I want you to show me, to—to teach me how to make you feel as good as you always make me feel, how to—to love you.” Darren went quiet then, ducking his head down and closing his eyes as his lashes fanned out across his cheeks.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Chris murmured, his cheeks already pink with excitement, eyes glittering dark and wanting. He crossed the living room floor in a handful of steps, sliding onto the couch beside Darren, one hand wrapping around Darren’s and squeezing, while the other cupped his cheek, thumb tracing slow and firm across Darren’ lower lip. “So beautiful. Waiting here for me.” Darren parted his lips on instinct, sucking the tip of Chris’s thumb into his mouth as he peered up at him shyly. “God, and so ready,” Chris added with a soft groan. He leaned in, replacing his thumb with his mouth as he captured Darren’ lips in his own. He pushed his tongue in with firm insistence, tracing the inside of Darren’ lower lip.

It always amazed Chris how fast just _kissing_ could get him going, even after all these years. Warmth flooded his veins at the taste of Darren on his lips, and low heat pooled in his abdomen at the pliant way Darren opened up to him, letting him guide each movement. Chris pulled away after a moment, resting his forehead against Darren’ as he tried to catch his breath. “Bedroom,” he murmured, an edge of command to his tone. “Now.” Darren just nodded, breathless and eager.

Chris stood up, taking Darren’ hand to pull him to his feet and chuckling a little when Darren wobbled into him. “Easy, baby.” He wrapped an arm around Darren’s waist to lead him to the bedroom, slipping his fingertips beneath the waistband of Darren’ pants to rub at the soft skin of his hip. He settled Darren onto the bed, pushing gently at his shoulders until he was lying back. “There we go. Comfortable?” Chris asked with a soft smile.

Darren nodded, reaching for Chris and trying to tug him closer. “Uh huh. But need you. Please.”

Chris shifted forward and bit back a groan, already feeling his cock stir just from the innocent, trusting way Darren kept staring up at him. “I’m right here, baby,” he soothed, straddling Darren and lowering his hips, letting Darren feel the weight and solid presence of him. He leaned down, unable to keep his mouth off of Darren for very long when he was so flushed and aching like this. His hands tugged roughly at the end of Darren’s shirt, untucking it from his pants and sliding his hands up beneath it with a groan, pressing his palms against Darren’s warm, smooth skin.

He could feel Darren hardening beneath him in anticipation, so he shifted his hips slightly, the friction more a tease than anything else. Darren whined into his mouth and Chris chuckled, kissing his way hungrily down Darren’s jaw, and then down his neck, pausing to nip at his soft skin, to suck hard enough over his pulse point to leave a mark. “ _Mine_ ,” he said firmly, eyes flashing with possessiveness as he rucked Darren’ shirt up higher, rubbing his thumbs roughly over Darren’ nipples. Darren moaned and bucked his hips up, making Chris squeeze his eyes shut as he felt Darren rubbing against him. “Always so sensitive, sweetheart,” he breathed, voice already going lower and rougher than usual. He started working Darren’s sweater and undershirt over his head, tossing them carelessly to the floor before sitting back and staring down at Darren, drinking in the seemingly endless expanse of tanned, gorgeous skin as he rocked his hips down slowly, needing some sort of movement to ease the increasing pressure. “So fucking beautiful,” Chris said, huffing out a breath as he rocked down hard.  Darren just bit his lip, pushing up as he tried to match the rhythm, and whining as Chris suddenly lifted up and the firm pressure was gone.

Chris brushed his thumb over Darren’s mouth again as he shifted and moved around, settling himself between Darren’ legs. “Shhh, shh, I’ve got you.” He dropped his head down, tongue swiping over one of Darren’ nipples with a hungry moan. He licked and sucked, working the little nub in his mouth until it was hard and firm and almost overly sensitive when he nipped at it, before moving over and giving the other nipple the same treatment. He could feel the bulge of Darren’s eager cock pressing into his stomach as he worked his way down Darren’ chest, and his own cock throbbed in response at each little moan and whimper that escaped Darren’ throat.

He kissed around Darren’s belly button, tongue and lips trying to taste every inch of skin he could reach, working his way down until he hit the waistband of Darren’ pants. Chris shifted lower, nuzzling his face in against the bulge and breathing in the masculine scent, his mouth already watering with the need to feel the heavy weight of Darren’s cock resting on his tongue. He tilted his head just enough to be able to see Darren’s face, asking roughly, “This okay?” before ducking his head back down to mouth along the outline of Darren’ cock.

“Uh huh! Okay. _So_ okay,” Darren gasped out, voice high and young-sounding, every bit the eager virgin as he squirmed and tried to push his hips up closer to Chris’ mouth.  Whatever hold Chris had had on his control, he lost it then. His hands scrabbled at the button of Darren’s pants, fingers yanking the zipper down before he started tugging the tight material down Darren’s thighs, along with his underwear, letting Darren kick both off when they were past his knees. As if on instinct, Darren moved his hands in front of his crotch, shyly blocking Chris’ view.

Chris wrapped his fingers around Darren’s, gently tugging his hands away. “Hey, now, none of that,” he cooed. “Let me see you, baby. _God_ ,” he breathed out, eyes locked on Darren’s cock as if he had never seen it before. It was thick and flushed pink, bobbing gently against Darren’s stomach as his chest heaved with nerves and excitement.

“You—you, too?” Darren asked breathless, eyes wide and hopeful. “Undressed? Please?”

Chris nodded, hands moving with fluid rapidity as he shed his layers of clothing, giving Darren a moment to take in the hard lines and smooth curves of his body as he sat back on his heels. One hand wrapped loosely around his cock, giving it a few slow, lazy strokes as he pumped it to full hardness.  Darren whined, hands reaching out and grabbing at Chris’ shoulders, his hips, anything to draw him in close again. Chris’ whole body ached to feel Darren beneath him, around him, and he pressed himself up between Darren’s legs again, his hands sliding up Darren’s inner thighs and spreading his legs almost obscenely as he rocked down, moaning at the feel of hot skin on skin. He could feel an ache building low in his stomach; he needed more, needed to taste Darren everywhere.

He slid down the bed until his mouth was level with Darren’s cock, one hand  grasping around the base and squeezing tight, holding him steady. Chris huffed out a breath before pressing one soft kiss against the tip, listening to Darren whimper and twitch his hips as he tried to stay still. And then Chris opened his mouth wide and lowered his head, sinking down slowly as he took Darren in as deep as he could, not stopping until his nose brushed against Darren’s skin and the soft patch of hairs. Above him, he could hear Darren gasping out, “Oh, oh, oh!” He swallowed around the tip of Darren’s cock, gagging a little as he focused on breathing through his nose and relaxing his throat. Once he felt open and relaxed enough, he started bobbing his head, never coming off more than a couple of inches as he worked Darren in deep, cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard. He moaned around Darren’s length at the feel of his heavy cock dragging across his tongue, steel wrapped in silk. Chris rocked his hips down against the mattress, grinding slowly to give a little relief to his own aching cock. He knew he could come just like this, just from the feel of being filled by Darren and sucking him down greedily. But he didn’t want this to be over yet, so after another minute he pulled off with a wet ‘pop’, lips swollen and spit-slick, cheeks flushed and pupils blown as he gazed up at Darren.

Darren whined at the loss of the wet heat of Chris’ mouth, immediately wrapping a fist around himself and starting to stroke, chasing the friction he so desperately needed. “ _Wait_ ,” Chris gasped out, voice rough from having Darren in his throat. He gave the edge of Darren’s ass a smack, just hard enough to sting. Darren cried out, releasing the hold on his cock with another whine. “Ch-Chris, please, baby, I need you—need to feel you, want you inside, _please_ ,” Darren said.

Chris moaned low in his throat, eyes fluttering closed for a minute. “Fuck, baby. So pretty when you beg. Don’t worry, honey, I’ve got you.”

Chris moved between Darren’s thighs again, grabbing beneath his knees and pushing his legs up towards his stomach, bending him in half. “Stay just like this, beautiful,” Chris breathed out, ducking his head to nuzzle against Darren’s balls, taking each in his mouth for a moment, rolling them gently on his tongue. He nosed lower, kissing down Darren’s perineum as his hands slid around Darren’s thighs and cupped his ass. He spread his cheeks apart with his palms, letting one thumb rub slowly up the crack and tease feather-light against Darren’s fluttering hole.

“Unh, unh, Chris—“ Darren started to whine again, hips shifting as he sought more pressure.

“Shhh,” Chris soothed, immediately pressing his mouth to Darren’s hole, giving him a quick kiss before poking his tongue out and licking greedily.

“ _Chris_!” Darren cried out, his innocent voice clearly scandalized. “That’s—isn’t it—it’s _dirty_!”

Chris turned his head to press a kiss to one of Darren’s cheeks, replying softly, “No, it isn’t, honey. There’s not an inch of you, inside or out, that isn’t absolutely beautiful to me. Let me show you. Please. Please, let me show you how beautiful you are.” He waited breathless until Darren relaxed in his hands, feeling more than hearing his assent. Chris immediately dove back in, lapping at Darren’s hole and pressing the pad of his thumb alongside his tongue. He tasted like sweat and man and something that was just distinctly _Darren_ , and Chris didn’t think he would ever get enough of it.

It didn’t take long before Darren was rocking down against his mouth, gasping out a strained, “M-more…” Chris sat up, shuddering at Darren’s needy whine as his own cock throbbed in response, and reached across him to the bedside table, fumbling around in the drawer until his fingers wrapped around the familiar shape of the bottle of edible lube. He squirted some on his fingers, too far gone to even care if any dripped on the sheets, and slipped his hand back between Darren’s cheeks, using his other hand to hold him open. His middle finger circled maddeningly slowly around Darren’s hole before he finally started to press the tip in. “Bear down for me, baby. Just breathe out and give a little push.” They had done this a million times before, of course, but Darren was holding himself tight with nervous inexperience, playing the part in such a perfect way that Chris could barely keep himself from just thrusting up inside him.

A soft noise escaped Darren’s throat as he concentrated, bearing down and finally letting Chris’ finger push past the ring of muscle and slip inside. Darren gasped out a moan, and Chris clenched his jaw at the already-overwhelming feeling of Darren’s tight heat gripping his finger like a vise. “That’s it, honey. Just relax for me, sweetheart,” Chris said, giving Darren a moment to adjust before he started twisting his finger, pushing it slowly in and out. He ducked his head down again, pressing his tongue in alongside it, the distraction making some of the tension melt from Darren’s muscles. He worked in a second finger, and then a third, much faster than he would have done had Darren actually been a virgin, twisting and letting the pads of his fingertips rub over Darren’s prostate with each stroke until Darren was moaning endlessly and rocking down hard on Chris’ hand, his own hands gripping the sheets as he fucked himself on Chris’ fingers.

Chris thought Darren was beautiful all the time, but especially when he was like this, so open and trusting as he let Chris work him over. Chris groaned as he just stared at him, his free hand snaking down and squeezing the base of his own cock as it throbbed, precome already beading at the tip in anticipation. “Fuck,” he groaned out. “Need you. Now.” He pulled his fingers all the way out, wiping them hastily on the sheets before squirting more lube on his cock, and gasping in shock as Darren reached out a trembling hand and started spreading it around. “Oh, baby, fuck, please don’t tease,” Chris moaned, thrusting into the slippery grip.

Darren wrapped his legs around Chris’ waist, heels digging into his ass as he tugged him closer. “Then—then take me,” he breathed, pupils blown and eyes dark. “Yours. I’m yours.”

“Mine. All mine,” Chris echoed, scooting forward and lining the head of his cock up with Darren’s hole, lips capturing Darren’s in the sweetest kiss. “Forever and always.” He pushed in maddeningly slow, using all of his self-control to keep from just snapping his hips forward. One hand petted down Darren’s thigh, soothing and trying to get him to relax as he worked his way in, groaning into Darren’s mouth as he felt the head of his cock pop past the ring of muscle. He bottomed out slowly, just holding himself there as his chest heaved and he gasped for breath, his whole body already feeling strung-out and on edge from the obscenely tight heat of Darren’ ass as it gripped his cock.

When Darren started wiggling and rocking beneath him, Chris took it as permission to move, pulling his hips back and then pushing forward as he thrust in and out. Darren clenched around him each time he pulled out, as if trying to suck him back in. Chris closed his eyes, picking up the pace of his pounding thrusts as he listened to the wet slap of skin against skin. “That’s it, sweetheart,” he gritted out. “You’re taking it so well. So gorgeous, honey.” He pushed Darren’s knees more towards his chest, tilting his hips up higher, and grinned in pleasure when he heard Darren’s keening moans as he finally got the angle right to hit his prostate.

Chris couldn’t tell where his moans began and Darren’s ended; all he knew was that he could listen to the sounds of the beautiful man beneath him falling apart for the rest of his life. There was a hitch in Darren’s breath with each thrust, and a desperate whine on every exhale that Chris knew meant he was close. He slid a hand down between them, wrapping a hand around Darren’s cock and starting to stroke firm and fast, his thumb rubbing across the head on each stroke and swiping precome, dragging it down the shaft. “That’s it, sweetheart,” Chris groaned, his voice rough and unsteady as he tried to hold back his own orgasm. He could feel the heaviness in his balls, the tightness in his spine as the pressure built up and his body raced towards release. “Come for me, baby. Wanna feel you. Want you to come on my cock.” Chris twisted his wrist on the upstroke, just underneath the crown, and Darren cried out, back arching off the bed as he came, spurting across his chest before dribbling down Chris’ hand as he stroked him through it. Darren whined softly at the oversensitivity and Chris let go.

Little moans escaped Chris’ throat with each gasping breath, and his hips were moving in a hard, uneven rhythm, too close and desperate to manage a steady pace. He felt Darren go loose and open around him in post-orgasm bliss, and Chris groaned at how easily and completely Darren was letting him in.

Darren threaded his fingers through Chris’ hair, tugging him down for a hard kiss. “Give it to me. Please. Give me all of you, every last drop, want to feel it leaking out of me all night, remind me I’m yours.” Chris shuddered, eyes squeezing shut. “Chris, I love you so—“ Chris drowned out the rest of his words as he moaned out Darren’s name, hips stilling as he ground in close and hard, cock throbbing with each spurt of release as he filled Darren up.

Chris was trembling slightly as he came down from the high, and he pulled out carefully before easing onto his side, curling in close to Darren. He felt Darren whimper and shudder beside him, and he slipped a hand down between Darren’s cheeks, feeling the wet slickness of his own come slipping out of Darren’s gaping, puffy hole. Chris gathered a bit onto his fingers and brought it up to Darren’s mouth, who obediently sucked them, moaning softly at the taste and licking between Chris’ fingers as he chased every drop.

Chris sighed in contentment, letting his head rest on Darren’s shoulder as he wiped his fingers off on the sheets. “So, babe. How was that for a first time?”

Darren laughed, turning his head to nuzzle his nose against Chris’ hair. “Not bad. We should do it again sometime,” he replied. It had been nothing like their actual first time, when they had both been a trembling mass of nerves, and despite Chris’ bravado and presumed knowledge, he had been just as much of a fumbling mess as Darren had been.  Nothing had gone the way they planned, but the memory of that night was still one of Chris’ favorites, the way he had first seen Darren so exposed and vulnerable, the first time he had felt Darren open up for him and let him in, even if they hadn’t gotten farther than fingers. Chris hummed softly, smiling at the memory, and at how very different it had been from this game of pretend. He tilted his head up, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Darren’s mouth, knowing that he wanted nothing more than to experience a thousand first times with the one who was still his first everything.

“Hey, Chris?” Darren said softly, the innocent tone creeping back into his voice. “Um, do you—do you think you could show me how to… clean up?” He blinked up at Chris with wide eyes, biting his lower lip with an almost-believable shyness.

Chris chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You’re just too lazy to get the washcloth, you ass,” he replied, giving Darren’s hip a light smack as he dragged himself off the bed, planting a kiss on Darren’s lips on his way to the bathroom.

“Love you,” Darren replied. “First times and always.”

“First times and always,” Chris echoed, a warm smile playing on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I love filling prompts for people, so hop on over to my tumblr if there's something you'd like to see written! I write for a bunch of different fandoms, kinks, and ships.
> 
> http://beyoursupermantonight.tumblr.com/prompting


End file.
